It Can Happen to a Player
by YELLOW JACKET PRIDE
Summary: Top player Kudo Shinichi is a man that can never fall in love. "You're on Hattori. I'm going to break her down easily." Was the words he said as he accepted the bet. Will this player win the bet or will he fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know that I have no business writing another story while I'm in the progress of writing 'The Love between Two' and 'Detention'. Hehe sorry but I couldn't help it. So I present you a new Shinichi/Shiho story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. I can't even afford it.**

**It Can Happen to a Player: The Bet**

"I'm sorry Tomiko, but we're through." Kudo Shinichi has broken up with his fourteenth girlfriend this month.

Tomiko ran off in silent tears.

"Man Shinichi, you've broken every girl's heart this past month," Kaito whistled from his desk.

Shinichi snorted, "Never become attached to a woman for so long. You'll be whipped."

Heiji shook his head in amusement, "One day Kudo, one day you're gonna mess around and fall in love."

"Ha! I'm the number one player in Teitan High. I'll never fall in love," he declared arrogantly with his hands behind his head.

"You'll see," Kaito and Heiji whispered.

"What was that?" Shinichi snapped.

"Err… nothing," they said nervously.

The teacher entered the classroom, "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning sensei," they greeted.

"Today we have a new student so treat her kindly." The teacher opened the door.

A girl, around seventeen or eighteen, entered the class with a cold aura.

Every boy in the class jaws dropped.

'Whoa!'

'Dude she's hot!'

'I need to get her number!'

Kaito nudged Shinichi's ribs, "Yo Shinichi, you gotta look at this girl."

Shinichi was annoyed but obeyed. His oceanic eyes widened.

'She's hot!' Shinichi's eyes scanned her unusual strawberry blonde hair to her striking ice-cold turquoise eyes and her luscious pink lips. His eyes traveled lower to her slender body and her extremely long legs.

'What is her name?'

Out of nowhere his questioned was answered.

"Miyano Shiho," those sexy pink lips said.

Shinichi smirked, 'Miyano Shiho, you're next in line,' he licked his lips unconsciously.

The teacher pointed to where her new seat was and it was next to Shinichi.

'Perfect,' he thought and from the corner of his eye, Kaito gave her the same look as he is now.

Shinichi scowled at Kaito but regained his composure quickly as Shiho sat down, 'Nice body.'

Shinichi quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and immediately tossed it towards Shiho as the teacher started the lesson.

Showing no emotion, Shiho opened the paper, _'Hi…I'm Kudo Shinichi. My number is 658-0934_,_'_ the paper read.

Shiho quickly took a glance towards the boy, 'Hmph…I'll play his little game,' she thought.

She passed the paper back.

Shinichi unfolded it…there were no response. He stared at her with a smirk.

'Call me,' he mouthed with a wink.

Shiho waved him off with disgust written on her face.

'Oh feisty, I love it,' Shinichi grinned and blew Shiho a kiss.

Shiho rolled her eyes, 'Why do I attract all the playboys.'

Kaito snickered, "It looks like she's not interested in you," he whispered.

"That's a first," Heiji agreed.

"I can get her. She will be mine." Shinichi whispered back and turned his attention back to the new girl.

Shiho brushed a few hair strands away from her face and sighed in boredom.

He tapped her hand.

She gave him a venomous glare, "What?" Shiho said icily.

Shinichi shivered mentally due to her iciness and physically because of her angelic voice.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Shinichi spoke in a hushed voice.

She shrugged him off.

"Aww, c'mon babe, don't act like that," he teased.

Beside him, Kaito and Heiji laughed softly at Shinichi's attempt at flirting. 'He won't get her.'

Soon the bell rang for the next class.

Shinichi immediately got up and blocked Shiho's path. Kaito and Heiji stood and watched.

"You never answered my question," Shinichi said.

"You disgust me," she replied.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Why do you have to be so cold?"

Suddenly Shiho smirked and placed her hands around his neck, "Why do you have to be so hot?" She whispered seductively.

Kaito went dot-eyed while Heiji jaw dropped in surprise.

Shinichi was stunned but said, "Why don't we make warm together?"

Shiho smiled mischievously and brought her lips closer to his lips.

'Score!' He thought.

Their lips were only an inch apart before Shiho stomped on his foot.

"Ahh," Shinichi hissed in pain as she walked away calmly.

"Told you that she doesn't want you," Kaito laughed hysterically.

"Shut up Kuroba," Shinichi mumbled in pain.

"Say Kudo, let's make a bet," Heiji said.

"Like what," he glared.

"I bet that you can't get Miyano to fall in love with you and break up with her in front of the class."

Shinichi scoffed, "You're on Hattori. I'm going to break her down easily."

"Ah not so fast." Heiji said. "The catch is that you gotta do it in one month."

"Deal," he agreed.

The three left the class and went on to lunch.

Shiho ate her lunch quietly.

"Hello Miyano," Shinichi strolled through with his lunch tray.

'Oh great he's back.'

Heiji and Kaito also sat down.

She sighed, 'With his two bumbling idiots.'

"Did you miss me?"

"I rather go to Hell than see you again," Shiho bluntly said.

Shinichi became deeply annoyed by this girl, "Oi, let's cut to the chase. Would you go out with me on a date?"

She looked up, "No."

Before Shinichi could say another word, one of his 'girls' came to the table.

'Crap,' he thought. "What do you want Riko?"

Riko sat in his lap and kissed his cheek, "I'm waiting for our date silly," she giggled.

Shiho got up from her seat, "It looks like you're already taken Kudo-kun."

"No…wait a minute," Shinichi yelled.

Kaito stared at Shiho's disappearing figure, "Shinichi, she is too fine," Kaito blurted.

"Repeat that again Kaito?" Shinichi said a little bit too calmly.

"I think what Kuroba-san is saying is that Miyano is too beautiful and classy to go out with the likes of you Kudo," someone said.

"Excuse me Riko, our date has been cancelled. I'll call you later."

Riko dejectedly left his lap, "I'll be waiting," she whispered before leaving.

"It looks like Riko-san is too dense to know that you're planning to get another girl," Saguru taunted.

"Shut it. So you're saying that I'm not worthy to date Miyano," Shinichi said. "And how would you know Hakuba?"

Saguru chuckled, "Look at you. You're a playboy…a player. All you do is toy around with these young women hearts. Kudo, you use them and throw them away like dish rags. I can show Miyano a good time."

A sudden rush of jealousy went through Shinichi, "That's not true," he grinded his teeth. 'Wait, what's wrong with me? I never get jealous over some girl.'

"Is that jealously I seek Shinichi?" Kaito taunted.

"No it's not," Shinichi grumbled while silently glaring at Saguru.

"Well, since you're not jealous and all, I'm going to ask her out," Saguru grinned as Shinichi fumed.

"Stay away from her. I'm going to date Miyano." With that said, Shinichi left the table to find his 'target'.

'I'm going to win this bet in no time,' he smirked.

Two minutes into walking in the hallway Shinichi spotted Shiho by the lockers. 'This must be my lucky day.'

He sneaked up behind her and grabbed her waist before she turned around.

"Unhand me pervert," Shiho said coolly at the smiling playboy.

"No can do sweetheart," Shinichi said as pressed his body against hers on the lockers.

"Unhand me or I swear you're gonna regret this," Shiho threatened.

Shinichi ignored her threat as he marveled how soft her body felt. 'She fits into my arms perfectly.'

A tiny blush came across his cheeks.

Shiho noticed the pink blush, "My, my, my, is the player blushing?"

Shinichi growled again in irritation but smiled, "Me? A player? Never darling."

She scoffed at him while her knee positioned itself between his legs.

"You've got to be kidding me? Everything about you screams 'player'."

He chuckled, "You maybe right but you will be mine," his hot breath tickled her ear.

Too busy teasing Shiho, Shinichi didn't realize that her knee connected with his groin…HARD.

A sharp cry of pain escaped his throat, 'That…that bi-."

"Aww, the poor playboy is down," Shiho giggled.

She bent down and whispered in his ear, "Do not test me." Then she walked off.

All Shinichi could do is stare with a nose bleed, 'Hmm, black panties…how sinful.'

**How is it for a start? There will be humor with a mix of drama. So please REVIEW!**

**C'mon people you know you wanna review this fic. (Gives puppy dog eyes)**


	2. Tutoring

**Yeah! Finally turned 16! Sorry for the wait but I wanted this chapter to be longer and better.**

**Disclaimer: On everything I love, I do not own Detective Conan.**

**It Can Happen to a Player: Tutoring**

_Day: Tuesday (Same day)_

_Time: 1:50 p.m._

_Class hour: 8__th__ hour_

_Success of Miyano Shiho accepting a date with me: No, not even close._

Shinichi's day was all peachy keen. Well, that was until Shiho flat out refused every flirtatious advances he tried to pull. Shinichi's mind has been going haywire, over this one girl, ever since their encounter in homeroom this morning. This girl…this one particular girl caught his eye. Now don't get him wrong, no girl, not even Miyano, could make him fall in love. (That's what he thinks) But what's worst is that Miyano has every single class with him and so does his fan girls. Every time Shinichi tries to make a move, one of his fans always interrupts. Kaito and Heiji were also making matters worse by laughing at the situation.

_(A/N: Okay, back to the present) _It is now the last class of the day. It's the most hated class known to man, well to Shinichi. He tapped his fingers in irritation as he glanced at his notebook that contained the days, time, class hour, and the success of dates with other girls.

'Oh gods, why did I choose Algebra II,' Shinichi yawned boringly inside the talkative classroom. From left to right there were never-ending conversations and most of the females were pony-tailed geeks…from the freshmen class.

His eyes wandered around the pale room filled with math equations everywhere he looked until he saw a girl that was in the same grade level as him with brown hair with blonde highlights and hazel eyes. Her body figure was average and her skin was fair.

'Oh, that's why,' Shinichi grinned. This is the only dreadful hour that Kaito or Heiji doesn't have with their womanizing friend. 'I can concentrate better now.'

"Hey Izanami, can you come here for a sec," Shinichi called across the room. Their Algebra teacher was nowhere in sight.

Immediately, Izanami made her way to his desk. Her uniform had a few buttons undone and her skirt was a little too short. In other words, she's a floozy. "Yes Shin-chan?"

Shinichi grimaced at the nickname but ignored it. He took her hand and kissed it softly, "Are you free tonight?"

Izanami smiled and caressed his cheek, "I'm always free for you," she whispered seductively.

Somehow Shinichi didn't feel that same chill than the one he felt when Miyano spoke seductively to him. He leaned over the desk and pecked her on the cheek, "It's a date then," he saw her smirk and walk back to her desk in a seductive walk.

Shinichi sighed as he sat back down, 'Miyano…' He folded his arms and rested is head on them.

Soon catcalls and whistles were heard. Shinichi lifted his head and turned to the source of the commotion.

'Miyano's in here too? How wonderful,' Shinichi stared at her for the umpteenth time today.

Shiho made her way down the aisle and spotted Shinichi, 'I think my schedule was set up.' She walked past him until Shinichi quickly grabbed her wrist.

"It's nice to see you again Miyano," Shinichi gave her a heart-warming smile.

Unfortunately that didn't work with Shiho, "Did you not learn your lesson in the hallways Kudo?" Shiho smirk as she saw Shinichi deadpan for a moment. Surprisingly, the whole classroom continued talking after Shiho entered the room.

Shinichi chuckled, was he embarrassed? No. Was he angry? Yes, obviously if you were kneed in that area by a very attractive woman. The pain lasted him for a good hour or so. "Do you mean the way you teased me against the lockers?" He smirked as her eyes flared in anger. "I think I need to be taught again," he said deviously.

Shiho forcefully removed her wrist from his grasp, "No, I meant how you screamed like a girl after that incident," she whispered lowly.

Shinichi glared at her then surveyed the class. Everyone was still occupied, the teacher hasn't come in yet, and the door was right behind them. Plus, the desks were conveniently facing forward towards the board so there's no way they can be spotted.

"Oi, oi, no one needs to know about it. Let's go out into the hallway, I need to speak with you Shiho," Shinichi drawled out her name as he seized her delicate hand.

"I prefer not," Shiho replied coldly at the cocky player.

'She's definitely an ice queen huh?' Shinichi thought. "You're coming anyway…my queen," he grinned. He hurriedly left the class with Shiho without any detection. 'I never met a girl that's so COLD and detached.'

The two were back into the silent hallways. No one was in sight. No administrator, no students, no nothing.

'This is too familiar. What is he thinking?' Shiho thought in irony.

Shinichi gazed into her turquoise eyes and cupped her cheek, "Now sweetheart, what does it takes to me go out on a date with you?"

Shiho removed his hand from her cheek and gave a slight tsk, "You brought me out here for this? You're wasting my time Kudo."

"I didn't want to be interrupted when I ask you out," Shinichi said as he backed her against the lockers again. "I want you all to myself Shiho."

"It's Miyano to you. I don't have time for this," Shiho side-stepped him and proceeded to walk back into the class.

"Not so fast," Shinichi grabbed her hand again and pulled her into his arms. He sighed in content as he breathed in her strawberry scent. "Be my girlfriend. You can have anything you ever desired. I'll buy you the most expensive purse or shoes."

Shiho wiggled in his grasp, "I don't want you even if you bribed me with gifts. Money isn't everything and neither is you Kudo Shinichi."

Something snapped inside of Shinichi. 'Why is this girl so difficult? She's not like the other girls I've dated. Most importantly, why do her words hurt me?' He shook off the feeling of disappointment, "You know you're making it difficult by wiggling. If you want me to let you go, all you gotta do is go out with me," Shinichi grazed his lips against Shiho's cheek.

"A donkey would be a more suitable date than you," Shiho dully said while still trying to get away, not one single reaction from the small kiss.

"Oi, oi, how insensitive of you," Shinichi smirked, "I'm classier than a donkey, dear." He locked his arms around her tight waist. "What are your bust, waist, and hip size?"

"Ugh, you pervert," Shiho hissed as she tried she shove Shinichi off.

Shinichi grinned cheekily, "It was an innocent question. I'm just a teenager that's curious. Here's another question: How soft is your lips?"

"Hmph, that's for me to know you pompous jerk," Shiho spat with her hands still pressed to his chest.

"Oh, well then let's see," Shinichi took a grip on both of her wrists and cupped her cheek to prevent her from moving. He leaned forward slowly towards her face. Shiho's eyes widened for a split second at the sudden movement. She was frozen right there on the spot, 'He wouldn't do it.' His lips almost touched hers…

"Hey! You two go to class now!" The now present Algebra teacher yelled. He was a short, stocky middle-aged man with full gray hair. A pair of large glasses settled on his large nose that covered his gray-tint eyes. He sported a white buttoned shirt and beige slacks. "Kudo, that's your fourteenth PDA (Personal Display of Affection) this month, this is your warning before suspension."

That's when Shiho reacted. When Shinichi's hold on her slackened, she pushed him away and calmly went back inside the class without a word.

'Shoot, I almost had her,' Shinichi thought angrily as he watched her retreating form. Usually Shinichi wouldn't lose his cool over something minor like this but he really wanted to kiss Shiho and he doesn't know why. Her resistance to his flirting is causing him to strive to break down her icy barrier. 'This isn't over, not even by a long shot,' he vowed.

"C'mon Kudo, you've wasted enough time as it is," Hiroshi-sensei patted Shinichi's back.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry Sensei," Shinichi mumbled and went back into the loud classroom.

No one noticed the disappearing act between Shinichi and Shiho, not even Shinichi's date Izanami, who was flirting with the other guys.

"Quiet down everyone and prepare to take notes," Hiroshi-sensei announced. The class immediately screeched their loud talking to a halt and took out their notebooks and pencils.

Shinichi made his way to his seat which was in front of Shiho, "Psst, hey you never accepted my offer," he whispered as he sat down in his seat.

"Bakane, that's because I didn't accept it. Did you forget in that little head of yours?" Shiho replied without looking at him while tapping her pencil on her desk in a bored manner.

Shinichi was dumbfounded, "Eh? Why not? I let you go."

"Kudo! Stop interrupting my lesson," Hiroshi-sensei screamed. "Talking to girls will not get you to pass my class. You're struggling in here."

This piece of information caught Shinichi's attention, "What is my grade?" Worry was etched on his face as he got up and walked towards the teacher, who was behind a podium.

'Kudo-kun is a rich pompous jerk and a playboy who's concerned about his grade? He must be a jock also.' Shiho watched the silent conversation in amusement.

"I have an 'F'! How is that possible? This must be a mistake," Shinichi insisted.

"For your information Kudo, you used to be top student in your previous math course last year. Ever since you started failing quizzes and not turning in your homework, your grade just plummeted. I'm worry about you. What happened?" Hiroshi-sensei said as he checked his grade-book.

A strange flicker passed through Shinichi as he smiled sadly for a quick moment, "Nothing important sensei. It's just that I have a very important soccer game in a week and I need to boost up my grade or I will be kicked off the team," he half-lied.

"There's no need to worry. I'm going to sign you up with a tutor from this class roster," Hiroshi-sensei explained. "And I'm going to pick the student with the highest score from last years' math exams. Remember the tutor I choose will probably not come from this school."

Shinichi nodded in agreement, "Whatever it takes," he replied.

Shiho had long ago lost her interest in the conversation but was alerted when she heard, "Miyano Shiho, can you please come up here?"

She obliged, "Yes, Sensei?" She stood in front of the podium.

"You're chosen to be Kudo-kun's math tutor because you made a perfect score on your exam from your previous school. Are you willing to accept?" He asked.

Shiho darted her eyes from the teacher to Shinichi. His eyes were pleading, which caused Shiho to be mildly shocked. He didn't have that playful arrogant smirk on his lips. It was like Shinichi was a student who actually cared for his grade.

'No,' her mind said but her lips said, "Yes." She doesn't know why she agreed to tutor this pervert. Was it because of his silent plea or because of something that she couldn't point out? 'I have a feeling that it's going more than just tutoring.'

"Terrific, you two can go back to your seats now," Hiroshi-sensei said as he wrote the lesson of today on the blackboard with his white chalk.

As they went back to their seats Shinichi whispered, "I can't wait to be alone with you, love."

"Bakane," she mumbled under her breath as she sat down.

Hiroshi-sensei continued on with his lesson when another folded piece of paper landed on Shiho's desk.

She looked expectantly at Shinichi, who back was turned, with a bored façade. Shiho opened the paper, 'Thank you for volunteering to help me,' it was signed off with a smiley face. 'What a corny signature,' Shiho smiled a little with a small chuckle.

"Everyone get into a group of two and work problems 1-100 until the bell. Complete the rest at home," Hiroshi-sensei said while writing the page number on the board. "Miyano, I want you work with Kudo."

'Oh lucky me,' Shiho moved her chair to Shinichi's right side of the desk only to find him focusing on an equation. 'He's actually focusing on his work?' Shiho studied the teen beside her. Her eyes traveled over his russet locks to his incredible oceanic eyes, button nose, strong jaw, and his broad shoulders that are covered up by a blue blazer. 'He really is handsome but it's overshadowed by that disgusting playboy persona. Why am I saying this? Am I attracted to him? There's no way.'

Shinichi felt Shiho's stare, "See something you like?" He grinned wolfishly.

Shiho turned away, "Hmph, nothing much. All I see is the king of all dogs," she ignored the frown on his face.

Shinichi placed his hand on his chest, "I'm hurt. Your words are like daggers stabbing at my poor, defenseless heart."

Shiho rose an eyebrow at his words, "I never thought that you could feel pain," she mocked in fake care.

"Oi, oi, stop with the sarcastic remarks. I need help with this problem," Shinichi grumbled and pointed to the equation. **(x+y=11; 3x-y=5)**

Shiho giggled softly enough for him not to hear, "Why is it so hard Kudo-kun? You must have been slacking off."

Shinichi groaned, "I need to get at least a 'B' to remain on the soccer team." His eyes strained at the problem, "There's a major test coming up, so will you help me, my sweet senorita?"

"What a Casanova we have here," Shiho mumbled as Shinichi grinned at the name. "Okay, you have to solve the first question for y or x. For example: **y=11-x**. Now, substitute **11-x** for **y** in the second equation. This gives the equation one variable, **3x-(11-x) =5**; **3x-11x+5**;** 4x=16**; **x=4**. Now, substitute **4** for** x** in either equation and solve for **y**. Like this: **4+y=11**;** y=7**. The solution is the ordered pair, **(4, 7)**."

Shinichi nearly fainted from the long explanation, "Someone please kill me now. Whoever invented algebra needs to be arrested for cruelty to students."

Shiho smiled at his childish whining. This is actually the first time Shiho ever smiled…a genuine smile.

Shinichi caught the smile after his complaint. "You know you're much cuter when you smile. It suits you." He said honestly. 'Did I really just say that? But her smile is breathtaking.'

Shock was written behind Shiho's cold exterior, 'Oh? No derogatory remarks? That's a first.'

"That's unpredictable of you Kudo-kun. Let's continue shall we? Try to work out this problem: **5x+3y=7**." Shiho suggested with a smirk as Shinichi furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

Moments later, he finished, "Is this right?" The answer he wrote was** (-3, 8)**.

"No, you're way off Casanova," Shiho pointed out. She took his pencil and re-did the equation. "You were supposed to multiply the first equation by** -3** and add it to the second equation. Now, solve the second equation for **y.** Then substitute the result into the first equation and solve for** x.** The solution is the ordered pair, **(-1, 4)**."

"I'm going to fail," Shinichi said dejectedly then the bell rang to end school, "Okay I have soccer practice right now. You can stay and watch if you want, I definitely won't mind. Then we'll go back to my place for some explosive 'mind-numbing' activities," he said slyly as he pressed his lips on the corner of Shiho's lips and ran into the busy hallways of students that are rushing to go home or after-school practice.

Fury had built up inside of Shiho while a slight blush crept upon her cheeks. 'That pervert is going to die.' She packed her books and noticed a brown backpack on the desk next to her. 'Hmm, smooth move Casanova,' she picked up the bag.

Seconds later, Shinichi burst into the class and was panting.

"Did you forget something Kudo-kun?" Shiho lifted the forgotten backpack with a smirk.

Shinichi laughed sheepishly and took his backpack, "Thank you. Hey, come with me to practice. You can sit in the stands," he entwined their hands and walked out into the cleared hallways.

"I'm fine Kudo," Shiho insisted but Shinichi didn't want to hear it.

"C'mon, you see me in action. Just watch this one time." He persuaded.

Shiho reluctantly agreed with a nod and Shinichi took off with Shiho towards the soccer field.

**I've decided to make this chapter a two part. 'The Love between Two' and 'Detention' will be resumed immediately. As a late birthday gift all I want is of course, REVIEWS!**


	3. Tutoring pt 2 Kiss?

**It Can Happen to a Player: Tutoring Part 2**

**Disclaimer: If Chris Brown hasn't followed me on Twitter, then you definitely know that I don't own Detective Conan.**

Shinichi brought Shiho in front of the boy's locker room that was in a separated building from the main school building.

"Stay right here. I'm going to change and if you see one of my teammates, don't talk to them," Shinichi advised before opening the door.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to embarrass you, Kudo?" Shiho folded her arms across with a smirk.

Shinichi smiled, "Of course not, you're too beautiful to embarrass me. I just don't want them to harass you my dear."

Shiho scoffed at his protectiveness, "You sound like an overprotective boyfriend. You only knew me for one whole day and you've kissed and embraced me numerous times today. Is there a reason for all of this, Casanova?" She teased.

Shinichi teased back, "I don't want them to touch what's mine," he said arrogantly. H released the door handle and took a few steps towards the strawberry blonde beauty. "Plus, I never kissed you. Embrace? Yes. Kissing you? No, at least not yet. But that can be arranged," Shinichi grinned smugly.

Shiho frowned slightly with her brows furrowed, "You're full of it. Why don't you go out with that creature of yours from algebra? I bet that she'll definitely love YOUR attention since she talked about you non-stop when I passed by."

"Who," Shinichi asked in puzzlement with until another girl's face popped into his head, "Oh…you mean Izanami? Aww mademoiselle, are you jealous? She's nothing important. Don't worry about her all that matters is you." Shinichi caressed her cheek tenderly like an actual boyfriend.

Shiho turned her back on him and sighed, "J'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux plus d'une arrogance chien."*

"Ah, amour, une attitude arrogante chien est quelqu'un qui est grossier et un tricheur. J'ai jammais tricheur dans une relation, je termine la relation. Mais vous…vous etes une exception. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais…"** Shinichi slipped behind her and whispered another phrase in French huskily in Shiho's ear.

Out of the blue, Shiho thrust her elbow against Shinichi's stomach which results him to let her go. "You're a sick bastard. I can't believe I'd agreed to tutor you, you're not worth it."

"I can't help it. It's in my nature," he grunted in pain while clutching his stomach. 'Damn, she hits hard.'

A trace of anger and slight amusement were shown in her aquamarine eyes, "Oh really Casanova? Well, it looks like there's more girls willing to do that with you and if that happens I hope you're protected. Goodbye." She walked away from the locker room to get away from Shinichi.

'Me and my big mouth,' Shinichi thought before jogging after the reddish blonde teen. "Oi, Shiho…er, Miyano, I'm sorry! Can you please forgive me?" He yelled before catching up with her and grabbed her wrist. 'What's wrong with me? I never begged for forgiveness.'

"I advise that you go to practice before you're late. There's nothing else to say, now is it?" She said as she removed her wrist from his grip.

Shinichi fell silent for a while before sighing in defeat, "Je suis de sole. Je ne signifiat pa qu'elle sound degradante pour vous. Vous etes une femme et je ne veux pas a la ruine ou d'amitie. Allez-vous encore tuteur moi et regarder la pratique?"*** He murmured softly as he turned her around with both hands holding her hands.

Shiho raised an eyebrow in surprise from hi words and the sincere look in his blue eyes, "I never thought that a player like you could apologize, especially in French. I'm impressed," she teased without moving from her position with Shinichi holding her hands. And since when we were ever friends, Kudo? I never recalled it ever being said."

Shinichi's face split into a large grin, "Will you be my friend…no…will you be my special friend, Miyano Shiho?"

"Hmm I don't consider becoming friends with perverts," Shiho coolly rejected his offer, "and I definitely refuse to be your so-called 'special' friend."

"Aww, it won't be that bad. I can change your mind. Now c'mon before my coach finds me," he said as he pulled her hand walked back towards the building.

Soon a deep voice called out, "Hey Kudo! Wait up!" The teen was around sixteen years old and his stood 5'6, well built, raven hair neatly slicked back, and chocolate brown eyes. He was still in his school uniform.

"What's up Kei?" Shinichi questioned as he face his teammate. "Why aren't you in uniform?"

Kei panted slightly with small beads of sweat on his forehead, "Didn't you hear? Coach cancelled today's practice because of an emergency. I knew that you were gonna be here so I decided to tell you before you're practicing on the field by yourself." Then he noticed Shiho right beside Shinichi. "Who's this lovely lady," Kei grinned at Shiho. He observed her until his eyes fell upon her hand entwined with Shinichi's.

Shinichi saw his teammate's eyes wander somewhere it doesn't belong, "Oi, Kei, we're up here," he snapped. "She's the new girl to Teitan," he simply introduced less the politely as his grip on her unconsciously tightened.

"So that means that she's not taken right? I mean she's perfect to be my date to the spring festival." Kei approached Shiho as Shinichi glared at him. "Excuse me miss, would you accompany me to the spring festival?"

Shiho looked at Kei emotionlessly, "I…"

"No, she can't. She's off limits," Shinichi harshly interrupted as a scowl formed on his face.

Kei stared at his captain in shock, 'Is Kudo jealous? I thought…" His eyes widened in realization with a smirk, "Oh I get it!" He moved over to Shinichi and whispered, "You've taken a different liking to this new girl, didn't you, a liking that no player has experienced before, huh?"

A sharp glare was cut to the younger boy, "Why don't you go home and rest for tomorrow's practice. I heard that there's a lot of running involved around the track. Be prepared and see ya later," Shinichi said calmly before walking past him.

"Yeah, later Cap'n," Kei sighed as he walked in the other direction.

Shinichi and Shiho left the campus in awkward silence after the small conversation with Kei. Shinichi glanced at Shiho, who was looking straight ahead with a passive expression. Their hands were long separated.

"Say…uh, Miyano, when Kei asked you out, what was going to be your response?" Shinichi broke the silence as they crossed the less than busy streets.

"Why are you concerned Kudo? Does it bother you?" She said indifferently while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as the wind gently blew in the air.

"Pfft, yeah right. I didn't like that look he gave you," Shinichi said breezily with one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other one carrying his book bag over his shoulder.

Shiho turned her attention to the cocky boy, "And what look are you talking about? He seems like a decent person," she taunted.

"It's that look of raw desire in his eyes. He wants you like any other boy does," he frowned slightly.

"You're pretty forward aren't you? Does that mean that you desire me too?" Shiho said bluntly.

"I like to speak the truth because it's easier than to lie constantly. Too many people are hurt because of lies. And to answer your other question, my desire for you is way more than the other boys have." He started to shuffle his feet against the jagged sidewalk as the world around him began to fade. 'Why did I say that? What does Shiho mean to me than any other girl I've dated? In fact, I didn't even date Shiho yet. I don't understand this fluttering feeling in my gut.'

Suddenly Shinichi felt a tug on his hand, "Huh?" His mind cleared up to see that he almost walked into a busy intersection.

"I didn't know that you were suicidal Kudo." Shiho said sarcastically.

Shinichi chuckled nervously, "Uh…thanks. I wasn't paying attention. Shall we continue on?" He held on to her hand and gave it a squeeze while calming down his heart.

Shiho looked at Shinichi suspiciously before sighing a 'whatever'. The two resumed walking in comfortable silence. People they passed by murmured a few 'how cute' or 'teenage love'.

Shinichi smirked at the compliments, "See even these people think that we look good together. Just accept one date with me."

"I don't think it's going to happen in this lifetime or the next Kudo," Shiho unwound her hand from his.

Shinichi wrapped an arm around her slender waist, "I usually don't do this but…"

Shiho scoffed, "But what? Pathetically beg on your knees?"

Shinichi gave her a dry look before smiling, "I don't beg my dear. I break them down," he whispered, giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Was that necessary Kudo? Are you that desperate to go out with me," Shiho smirked before coming to a stop.

"Why'd you stop?" Shinichi attempted to steal another kiss until Shiho blocked his face by cupping his cheek.

"What do you think you're doing? Never mind. This is the Kudo mansion, right?" Shiho released his cheek and sighed as she stared at the iron gates that were in front of the giant mansion."

"Oh, I guess so. Follow me," he searched for his keys inside his pockets then unlocked the gates and the front door. "Welcome to my home!" Shinichi exclaimed happily.

"Oh how joyful." Shiho scanned the giant living room. It was quite plain for a mansion. There was a bookshelf, a coffee table, and a brown sofa.

Shinichi ignored her remark, "Would you like something to eat or drink? I have coffee, tea, and water. As for the food, I can make you a sandwich." He said while putting his book bag on the table.

"Just tea would be suitable," Shiho said as she placed her bag on the sofa and sat down next to it. She took her algebra book along with her notebook and a pencil.

Seconds later, Shinichi came back with two glasses of ice tea on a tray with one ham sandwich and placed it near Shiho's books, "Here's your drink. So how many problems do we have to finish?"

"Only thirty more problems," she responded while turning to the assignment page as she took a sip of her glass of tea gracefully.

Shinichi nodded as he took out his needed items then sat beside Shiho. He turned to the same page and stared at the new equation in bewilderment. "This seems easier than the other problems."

Shiho looked at the page in boredom, "Indeed. Then I want you to try out this problem: **3x+yi=5+1+2y**. Find **x** and** y**."

"No problem," he re-wrote the equation and worked it out. He scribbled down the steps and erased some numbers before completing it. "How's this?"

Shiho took one glance at his paper, "Wrong. This section is about complex numbers. It's not simple as the previous problems."

Shinichi silently glared at her, "Okay fine. How about a bet," he offered as he hid a smirk.

Shiho looked uninterested, "Oh? And what kind of bet would this be, Kudo?"

"The bet is that if I can get ten problems right, then you would have to go out on a date with me to the spring festival or be annoyed to death."

A smirk-half-frown appeared on her face, "Still determined I see. Here's my answer…go to hell."

Hurt was evident on his tanned face before it was replaced with his cocky smile. "You have no choice. It's either a date with me or I can torment you. Take a pick Miyano."

Shiho rolled her eyes, "You can torment me as much as you want Casanova. I'll never go out with you so stop wasting your time."

Shinichi gave a small shrug before mumbling, "Alright…you asked for it." He re-did the problem and nine more after. Shinichi was in total concentration, nothing could distract him.

Shiho watched Shinichi fly past the equations with no complications. 'He's up to something,' she thought suspiciously.

"Done," Shinichi dramatically dropped his pencil on the table. "Check them."

Shiho gave him a stern look before taking his paper. She looked through the problems carefully one-by-one then her expression turned into disgust. "You're lying, Casanova," she said after moments of silence.

Shinichi's ears perked up as he removed his blue blazer and green tie, "Hmm? What did I lie about? Are you surprised that I caught on so quickly?" He scooted closer to her, a little bit too close for Shiho's comfort.

She put his notebook back on the table, "You lied about being stupid in algebra. You lied to get me alone again and the teacher knew about it, didn't you, Casanova?"

"Nice conclusion but I don't know. Maybe…what do you think?" Shinichi asked with a chuckle and his voice two times deeper.

"I think I'm going to leave now." Shiho gathered her books and put it back inside her bag. Before she could stand up, Shinichi held her hands and leaned forward.

Shiho tried to pull away. "This is one too many times Kudo. Do you have a death wish?"

Shinichi paid no attention to the threat, "Don't try to deny this." He placed his lips against the side of her neck.

Shiho's breath hitched from the small touch. Shinichi continued and trailed his lips up to her ear. "Stop Kudo," Shiho breathed out sharply. Her nails dug into her clenched hands.

"You said you wanted to be tortured and I know you like it," Shinichi whispered tauntingly in Shiho's ear. 'This is perfect.'

On the other hand Shiho's face was flushed and it's not in a good way. "Someone needs to set me on fire."

The male teen snickered mentally, "I'll be glad to do it." He brushed his lips on her cheek. Before Shiho could comprehend what Shinichi said, she felt a pair of warm lips upon her lips. She blinked a few times and surprisingly wasn't angry as she kissed him back unconsciously.

'Her lips are warm and soft…and I'm not hurt yet,' Shinichi thought with a mental smirk as he pulled her closer with his arms around her waist. Then he added another surprise…he licked her lips for entrance.

Shiho moaned softly enough for Shinichi not to hear and reluctantly granted access. 'Her barrier has been melted,' Shinichi's tongue swooped in and explored her moist cavern while his hand crept down to her milky white thigh, caressing it softly.

An alarm went off in Shiho's mind, 'Wait, he's a player and a pervert who is kissing me and his hand is on my thigh. This reminds me of…' Enraged at this, Shiho bit his tongue unmercifully hard.

Shinichi yelped in pain and pulled away immediately. "Ouch! You bit me!" He whined but paused in fear as he felt an evil aura coming from the silent girl whose bangs were covering her eyes. "Are you alright…Miyano?"

Shiho stood up with a murderous glare with her turquoise eyes having a gray tint to them. "How dare you take advantage of me? I'm not going to fall for you like your other girlfriends."

"Of course not," Shinichi spluttered from the couch. "Trust me. You're not like the other girls. I really want to start a relationship with you. That's why I asked you to the spring festival."

"It's not going to happen now. Stay away from me and don't speak to me ever again," Shiho said in a deadly clam voice. She took her books and her bag and hastily left the house leaving Shinichi stunned.

'What did I do wrong? And why do I feel empty and sad?' He ruffled his hair as he thought about what happened a few minutes ago. 'I'm not going to give up on her.'

**Okay, alright, I apologize for this overdue update. Microsoft accidentally deleted the original so I had to re-type it. Then state testing and my job got in the way. Hope that ya'll enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! It'll be appreciated. As of now I'm working on The Love between Two and it's halfway done.**

**French translations- * I have no reason to be jealous over an arrogant dog.**

**** Ah, love, an arrogant dog I someone who is rude and a cheater. I never cheated in a relationship, I end the relationship. But you…you're an exception.**

***** I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound degrading to you. You're a special lady and I don't want to ruin our friendship. Will you still tutor me and watch the practice?**


	4. Announcement: Please Read

**Announcement! Please read!**

**To all who are waiting for story updates, they are coming soon as of next week.**

**I have not given up on any one of them and they are written in my notebook ready to be typed. Also, in addition, 'Mistletoe Kiss' will have two additional chapters and there will be 3 to 4 new ShinShi and CoAi stories coming out.**

**See you guys soon-YELLOW JACKET PRIDE**


	5. Forgiveness

**I'm so sorry for this late update. It's been a busy summer and it's almost time for school to begin. So here's the official fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

**It Can Happen to a Player: Forgiveness**

Three hours later

'_He's such a pervert! My first day of school and that moron,'_ Shiho stopped in mid-thought and touched her lips, _'Kudo is just like him. There's no difference what-so-ever.'_

**OOO**

_**Four weeks later**_

"Kaito, I think I messed up," Shinichi said through his cell phone.

"_Why? What happened?"_ Kaito asked.

He sighed as his body was sprawled over the bed. "Four weeks ago I- I…I kissed Miyano and she kissed m-me back," he stammered.

"_And why is that so bad, Shinichi? I mean you're supposed to kiss a girl as she is going to kiss you back. Wait a minute, unless… please don't tell me you're not interested in women anymore,"_ Kaito said dramatically.

"No, I'm not gay you idiot!" He shouted. "We just came to my house and had a small algebra tutoring lesson."

"_Don't you have an 'A; in that class,"_ Kaito interrupted.

"Oi, oi, I know that genius. Anyway, all of a sudden I kissed her but I did something that made her really upset then she threatened me to stay away from her. She never gave me a single glance and avoided me all this time. Just give me some advice to apologize."

"_Remember that you can't fall in love with her, Shinichi, or you'll lose the bet. But I guess you could buy her some candy and flowers. Then she'll fall for you in an instant. Give it to her tomorrow."_

Shinichi thought about it for a moment, "All right, I'll do it," and hung up the phone. _'Please forgive me Shiho.'_ He thought before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

_Wednesday, April 20__th__, 2:55 p.m._

Shiho arrived in her empty algebra class and surprisingly there wasn't a certain pervert harassing her, in fact he never made any kind of communication with her. She walked over to her desk to discover a bouquet mix of red and white roses and a teddy bear. _'Who's this from,'_ Shiho quickly noticed a small card inside the roses. _'I'm sorry…for everything-Kudo Shinichi.'_ Amused by the note, Shiho picked up the roses and the bear and walked into the vacant hallways.

Shinichi finally entered the school building into the hallway only to see Shiho opening her locker. A small smile was shown on his face when he saw the gifts in her hand and placed it inside the locker._ 'Should I talk to her or leave her alone?'_

"I know you're here Kudo. It's all right," Shiho's voice drifted through.

Shinichi blushed as she noticed his presence and hesitantly walked towards her. "Why are you acting so strange?" Shiho asked with her back turned from the flushed teen.

Shinichi opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before stuttering, "Y-you…D-Do you l-like the g-g-gift?"

Shiho stared him down like a cop interrogating a crook, "What happened to that cocky playboy who always gets what he wants?"

A dry chuckle escaped the boy's lips at her sarcasm, "That player is dead and gone. I want to start over again with you, if that's possible?"

"Oh? What made you stop your devious player ways, Kudo-kun?" Shiho said with a smirk.

Shinichi's face lit up as Shiho called him 'Kudo-kun.' "You changed me, Miyano. I know I've been a jerk over the past weeks but please can you forgive me?"

Shiho heaved a sigh, "Maybe…but I don't know. I can't trust you Kudo," she admitted but only whispered the last part to herself.

Shinichi heard the last part and felt a little torn inside, "Why not?" Shiho cut him off with a sharp glare, "I meant why you can't trust me? Did something happen to you with someone else? I can help you, Miyano." He said full of determination.

Immediately the young woman's features became cold and absorbed with anger, "How are you supposed to help me? You don't know what goes around in my life so why should I trust you!"

The boy was taken back by her outburst, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," he said softly.

A bitter chuckle came from Shiho, "Yeah, you probably shouldn't have. I have to go now." She started to move away from him until Shinichi quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Please, stay with me for a while," he pulled her in for a hug. Shiho silently stayed in his embrace as he ran his fingers through her reddish-blonde hair. "I know you may reject me but will you go out on a date with me?" He whispered close to her ear.

Shiho knew that the question was going to pop up and she actually gave it a little thought. "You're not going to up aren't you, Kudo-kun?" Shinichi shook his head. "Fine, I'll go."

Satisfaction washed over Shinichi as he hugged her tighter. "Does the spring festival come along with that," he pulled away and stared into her eyes.

It was Shiho's turn to shake her head, "I'm sorry but no. Hakuba-kun asked me out three days ago."

Bewilderment was evident on the ex-player's face. "No! You can't go with him! He's-he…you just can't!"

Shiho became amused by his sudden outburst. "What's the matter Kudo-kun? It's just a friendly date, that's all."

Somehow Shinichi felt that Shiho was teasing him due to the fact that there was a smirk making a way to her lips. "It's not friendly for that pigeon loving jerk," he snorted in disbelief.

"Hawk," Shiho corrected airily.

Shinichi stuffed his hands inside his pockets, "Excuse me?"

Shiho placed her hands on her hips, "Excuse me," she mocked, "Hakuba-san has a hawk."

The male teen gaped at the girl in front of him, "You paid attention to him?" Jealousy rushed through him again but he ignored it. "At the festival, whenever he's not around, come find me. I'll be alone," Shinichi smiled.

"What makes you think I'll come for you," the reddish-blonde teased.

Shinichi cupped his chin pretending to think. "Hmm, I don't know? Maybe because of this handsome face or the fact that you like me," he replied smugly.

Shiho's face stayed indifferent at his comment, "You're pushing it Casanova," she warned.

"Hai, hai, sorry," he scratched the back of his head nervously.

The bell that signaled to make a transfer to class rang. Students moved steadily into the hallways as they came from the courtyard. Lockers were being opened and shut, groups of students chattered while walking to their destination, teachers were groaning in disappointment in having to teach the same kids everyday, and the principal was rushing everyone to move along.

"Ready to go to the torture of algebra," Shinichi asked with a smile and offered his arm to the girl standing in front of him.

Shiho declined his invitation with a wave of her hand. Shinichi's smile faltered a bit, "Oh c'mon, I won't bite."

Her eyebrows arched. "Oh really? And what about your fan girls, Kudo-kun? Wouldn't they become jealous if they saw us together hand-in-hand?"

Shinichi shrugged his shoulders, "So, what if they do? They can't do anything about it and I'm not obligated to them. Miyano, if you're worried about them then don't be, I'll protect you, always," he vowed.

Shiho scoffed at his words, "My own knight in shining armor." Her tone was cynical.

'_I will be anything you want me to be,'_ he thought when he saw her lips form into a half-smile.

"I don't need to be protected. I can handle those girls by myself."

After hearing this, Shinichi took her hand without warning and held them firmly into his calloused hands, "Well, then you shouldn't have any problems."

As the two teens walked down the halls there were looks of shock and mutters of confusion and envy coming from the students as they passed by them.

"I see that we already caused a stir-up," Shiho said while unknowingly squeezing Shinichi's hand tighter.

"Let them be," Shinichi chuckled as he released her hand.

Suddenly, the warmth that Shiho felt was gone only to return when she felt his arm around her waist. Her heart was unusually satisfied and she relaxed into his arms but her mind said otherwise. "Kudo, keep your hands to yourself if you don't want them to be cut off."

Shinichi snickered at the mild threat, "Is it too soon?"

Shiho removed his arm, "Very," she stated as they arrived in their algebraclass.

No one paid attention to the teen's entrance as they focused on their own conversation.

"Say, Shiho?" Shinichi started, "How about I take you to a restaurant tonight for our date?"

"Did you forget that the Spring Festival was tonight," she replied, "or are you trying to keep me away from Hakuba-san because you are jealous?"

"Do you want the truth or do you want it sugar coated?' Shinichi questioned as he sat down at his desk.

Shiho did the same. "I want the truth, baka ne."

His ocean blue eyes narrowed at the insult but softened as he gave her his answer. I'm not jealous. I just think that he doesn't know you well enough to go with you. That's all."

"You're a horrible liar, Kudo. Just admit that you are jealous-," she was cut off as Shinichi brushed a few hair strands from her face.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured softly.

Shiho pushed his hand away, "Are you sick?" The boy shook his head with a goofy grin. "Have you gone mad?" Her eyebrows rose in suspicion as Shinichi, once again, shook his head.

"What? I can't compliment you? It's the truth."

"No. You're avoiding the question, Casanova," she smirked as a frown appeared on his face.

Shinichi sighed, "Fine, I-,"

"Stop your infernal TALKING KUDO!" Hiroshi-sensei scolded the poor boy.

Shinichi laughed sheepishly, "Hehe, sorry sensei. Miya-,"

"No, stop! I don't want to hear it," the older man rubbed his temple as a headache began to form. "Turn to page 250 and work on problems 1-50 but no LOUD talking…only use your inside voice."

Shinichi turned back Shiho with a playful glare. "Do you like getting me in trouble?"

Shiho reached for her textbook and paper and said, "You should've said that you were jealous, lover boy."

"So I'm lover boy now," he smirked but it quickly disappeared as he saw Izanami approaching him. _'Oh no.'_

"What's the matter Kudo? You don't like the new nickname?"

Shinichi became speechless, _'What is she doing here? Wait, Izanami is in this class, moron!' _He frowned even deeper. A small voice whispered into his ear as Izanami stood beside him. But his attention was on Shiho.

Her expression wasn't playful anymore. Instead it reverted back to its original cold mask. Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips touch his cheek followed by a, _'I'll see you tonight at the festival.'_

Izanami walked away as she sent Shiho a challenging glare. Soon, Shinichi came out of his stupor and found a disgusted look appearing on Shiho.

"There's no need for a date anymore, Kudo, since you already made a promise to some other girl." She sighed and raised her hand to be excused from the class.

Shinichi was frozen in his seat for a while but quickly dashed out of the class room to catch up with her. He ignored the yells from his teacher. He couldn't figure out what he was feeling but he knew he was changing.

_The one thing that Kudo Shinichi doesn't know is that he is falling in love._

**Will Shinichi able to win Shiho's heart? Is he still thinking about the bet? Will Shiho fall in love with the ex-player? Next chapter: Spring Festival, stay tuned! And no, I'm not giving up on any of my stories, they are still being continued.**


	6. Spring Festival

**Here's chapter 5! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! There are only a couple chapters left before this ends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Chapter Five: Spring Festival**

"Shiho, wait up!" Shinichi yelled as he continued to run after the girl who left the school campus. "Please, just stop. I want to talk to you!" To his surprise, the strawberry blonde stopped in her tracks, only a couple of feet from the school.

She didn't turn around, "Shouldn't you be back in class with your girlfriend? No, I forgot you're a player."

Shinichi flinched from her cold tone. "Izanami is not my girlfriend or my date to the festival. I already told you I'm going by myself." Then instantly he realized what was bothering her. "Don't tell me…you were jealous?" A smirk made its way to his lips.

"Jealous of what? Of your little play toy?" She began to move once more and the amused boy immediately grasped her wrist to prevent further movement.

"I know you are. Admit it," he used a childlike grin.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Don't try to turn my words against me Kudo. Now let me go. I don't have time for you."

Shinichi slightly tightened his hold on her, "I'm sorry but no. Believe me, if I was still a player, I wouldn't waste my time to get with her," he said matter-of-factly.

Something tugged at Shiho's heart from those words. Her eyes darkened and her lips turned upside down to a frown. "If that's the way you feel Kudo, then I don't know why you are wasting your precious time on me right now when you can be with your favorite girl." She wrenched her wrist away and turned back towards the school.

Shinichi stared at the figure that went inside the building. _'I-I didn't mean it that way. Damn it! Every time I say something it always comes out wrong.'_ He ran after her once again into the school. After he arrived inside, his eyes widened from what he saw and quickly hid behind a wall.

On the other side of the wall, there was Shiho and Hakuba. He angrily grinded his teeth while Hakuba gave Shiho a small kiss on her cheek followed by a wink and a 'see you later'. Shinichi smoothly approached the girl who was standing at the same spot for a while. "Why did he kiss you," he murmured numbly.

"That has nothing to do with you," Shiho hissed at his accusing question.

Unknown anger filled him, "What do you mean? He's twice as worse than me! Hakuba is going to break your heart and I won't be there to help!" He spat harshly at the shocked teen.

Shiho regained her composure. "I don't like him at all. It's just a one time date." Then suddenly she snapped. "How dare you tell me he's worse than you? As I recall you have a lot of girls waiting for you! Why are you acting so possessive?" She jabbed a finger to his chest repeatedly.

Her words caught him off guard, "I don't know," he mumbled. Shinichi sighed and gazed into her turquoise orbs. "I don't know," he repeated, "But every time you're around me my stomach feels all fluttery like butterflies. I can't stop thinking about you all day and night. Shiho, you're the only one who made me feel like this. What this feeling is called? I don't know but I like it."

Shiho released a small gasp and knew that he was being honest. _'Does he…'_

"C'mon, we should get back to class before Hiroshi-sensei bites my head off." He forced a weak chuckle. "Hey, are we still going out?" He asked before they went back to class.

She thought about it, Even though she had agreed the last time, she wanted to take it back when Izanami came and definitely didn't want to go out when he yelled at her. But as soon as he revealed the feelings he was experiencing about her, she was conflicted. Unconsciously her tongue darted between her lips to keep it moist. Then she gave her answer, "Maybe," then went inside the quiet class room.

Shinichi hung his head in defeat and disappointment and faced the world of hell his teacher gave him. After a long lecture about running out of class and disobeying the teacher, school finally ended and in a couple of hours they would come back for the festival.

Shiho had finished packing her belongings and was about to leave until Shinichi stood in front of her with his book bag around his shoulder. "May I walk you home?" He asked with a soft smile.

Shiho barley nodded and the boy took her hand into his hand and began their walk. She started to feel the warmth again and her stomach turned into knots as a heartfelt smile made its way to her lips.

Shinichi waved his hand in front of her face when she didn't respond to one of his questions. "Shiho, are you all right?" He snapped his fingers once and she came out of her stupor with a scowl.

She glared at him as his blue eyes sparkled like the ocean and he was grinning like a madman. Before Shiho uttered a word, Shinichi cut her off, "You were smiling," his grin grew wider.

Her white cheeks became flushed and disappeared in a flash. "What do you want Kudo?" She silently decided to ignore the fact he used her first name.

Shinichi chuckled sheepishly then answered, "Erm… which way is to your house?"

The reddish blonde sighed then realized that they were still on school grounds. She reluctantly removed her hand. "It's a couple of blocks away from here. I'll show you," she replied tonelessly. _'Why do I feel all warm and satisfied when I'm around him? Kudo Shinichi, the supposedly ex-player, it's been a month since I first met him yet it feels like an eternity. Could it be that I'm falling for him?' _She shook her head from that thought when she remembered the look Izanami gave her. _'No. I will not fall in love with a womanizer.'_

Shinichi stole a couple glances at Shiho while she was quiet, _'She's so perfect,'_ he marveled, _She's beautiful, intelligent, and surprisingly funny. Unfortunately, she's not mine,"_ he sighed inwardly, _'Is this bet worth it anymore/ Am I a total jerk for trying to get this amazing woman to fall in love with me only to 'break up' with her? Is this…is it…love?'_ Shinichi was still thinking. He has thee more extra days from Heiji until the bet was over since Shiho still haven't showed any interest. Worst case scenarios played inside his head until Shiho broke him away from his thoughts.

'We're here," then walked to the door to unlock it.

"Won't your father be angry if he saw me with you?" Shinichi wondered as he stepped inside the large house. His eyes rotated from the simple sofas and chairs to the paintings on the wall followed by the black television that sat against the wall.

"My parents are living in London. I live with my sister but she's at work right now." Shiho watched Shinichi sighed in relief and smirked, "Poor Kudo-kun thought my father was going to kill him."

The teen scoffed, "Yeah right," he mumbled then sat down on one of the chairs. "Where does your sister work?"

Shiho placed her book bag next to the sofa and removed her blue uniform jacket, "She works at a daycare center near downtown. And no, I don't think she is interested in you," she disappeared upstairs.

Shinichi stared at the empty spot, "Oi, I wasn't thinking about your sister," he yelled at the top of his lungs and received no answer. He rose from his seat and went upstairs only to find a door that's closed. Curiosity got the best of him as his hand reached for the door knob. The door creaked open to reveal Shiho changing into some comfortable clothes.

She was wearing blue jean Capri's but her upper body was exposed, the stomach part. A fiery blush covered every inch of Shinichi's face as he continuously stared. A slight trickle of blood slid down his nose, impure thoughts entered his mind. Shiho had put on a white blouse before noticing the perverted teen at her door.

Her eyebrows twitched in anger and annoyance, "How long were you watching?" Lips were pursed tightly and turquoise eyes were ablaze with fire.

A croak passed his lips before dashing downstairs to avoid her wrath.

"Idiot," she whispered and went to the room where Shinichi was located. She found him sitting on the sofa with his head down. "Did you have your fun pervert?"

The young male buried his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I had no right to enter your room," he murmured.

Amusement was bubbling through her as she sat next to him. Soft hands cupped his cheeks and Shinichi was met with a smile, or was it a smirk?

"What a nice, loving gentleman we have?" Yup, it was definitely a smirk. He frowned slightly from her teasing tone.

"You don't have to tease me about it." Shinichi glanced at his watch, "It's almost time to go. Are you ready?"

Shiho shrugged and both teens headed back to school.

**Spring Festival**

Sky blue, yellow, orange, green, and pink was the balloons of different colors that represented spring were everywhere. Booths were set up in two rows across from each other. There was a dunking booth, concessions, games, and the various types of clubs were participating. Drama club were presenting a play in the evening in the auditorium. The band was playing the whole time. And at the end of all the festivities, the finale was a dance for all of the students inside the gym. Students were roaming around chatting happily with their friends and dates. Teachers were also having a good time.

"What do you think?" Shinichi smiled as they passed by a couple of the booths.

Shiho took a look around, "It is certainly entertaining and one can enjoy themselves."

Shinichi locked his hands behind his head and gave a hum of agreement, "Let's have a little of fun, shall we?" He pointed towards a dart game to the right.

"Might as well," she sighed and the two went over to see Hiroshi-sensei, the attendant of the game.

"May I have two darts, please Hiroshi-san?" Shinichi paid a small fee to his teacher.

"Nice to see you Mr. Kudo and hello Ms. Miyano," the short elder man greeted and gave them their two darts over to Shinichi.

Shinichi gave to one to Shiho as he prepared to hit the center target. He threw the red dart and as expected, it hit the center. "It's your turn Shiho."

The girl picked up the green dart. Her eyes focused on the middle and began to aim until Shinichi stopped her.

He chuckled at her questioning gaze, "Your posture is all wrong. If you were release it then you would have hit the outer numbers."

"Oh really, I suppose you know a better way?" Shiho stepped back to let the 'expert' give an example. He didn't budge. "Aren't you going to show me the proper way?"

Shinichi smirked and stood behind Shiho, "I'm going to show you and you're going to learn but we're doing it together." He wrapped his left arm around her waist and his right hand grasped her delicate wrist.

"Are you sure this is the correct way or are you trying to get closer to me?" She replied sarcastically with a hint of playful teasing.

"A little bit of both," he countered in a blunt way and lifted her hand towards the board.

Shiho snorted, "Very typical of you."

"All right, position the dart to where you want it to go then for accuracy you is going to move your hand in a back and forth motion so you can see where it's going to land. On the count of three, release it. One…two…three…Go!"

Shiho flicked her wrist and the dart landed on the second small outer circle that contained the center inner circle.

"Not bad for a first try. I should've held you tighter," he said deviously but was welcomed with a small jab to the gut. "I was joking!" He protested with a whine.

"Oh ho! That's a fiery girl you have Mr. Kudo! She's a nice match for you lad!" Hiroshi commented gleefully as he watched their interaction. He was happy to see Shinichi with a smart and hard to get girl than those easy ones.

Shinichi laughed sheepishly and felt a sense of pride, "She sure is, Hiroshi-sensei. That is only if she accepts to be my girlfriend," he slyly slipped an arm around her shoulders.

Shiho smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I would have agreed but sadly you're going out with Izanami-san and I don't want to catch nothing from you. Therefore, I refuse to be your girlfriend. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not the next day after, next week, or the near future."

The heavy set teacher laughed heartedly in pure recreation and Shinichi's face flushed in embarrassment. "But-but…"

"SHINICHI!" The boy paled and felt Shiho slip away from him. _'Damn, damn, damn! Oh damn it to Hell! Why me? Is this my punishment?'_

Izanami quickly approached Shinichi and Shiho started to move away only to be brought back into Shinichi's arms. "Wouldn't your girlfriend be jealous, Kudo?"

"I already told you, Izanami is _not_ my girlfriend and I'm not obligated to her or any other girl. Just don't leave my side." He whispered softly as his eyes hardened at the girl that was making her way to him.

"I'm ready for our _special_ date, Shinichi," Izanami purred seductively but soon frowned at the sight of Shiho wrapped in _her_ man's embrace. "Why is _she_ here," she sneered.

The teen frowned at her rudeness and replied, "I don't remember having a date with you tonight. I'm dating Shiho."

As those words left his mouth, Hakuba Saguru appeared, "I am terribly sorry I arrived late but I'm ready for our date, Miyano."

'_Why is fate against me,'_ Shinichi pondered as the two people on front of him wanted explanations.

"What's going on here Kudo?" Saguru asked suspiciously. "Why do have my date with you?"

Izanami glared at the blonde boy next to her, "That's your fourth date today! What happened to the other three girls you dated earlier, including me? I wasn't good for you?"

Shiho curved an eyebrow as Shinichi had a smug grin.

Saguru calmly ran his fingers through his hair, "And you are asking me this why? Shouldn't you be somewhere with one of your many boyfriends," he scowled then turned to Shiho. "Shall we go, milady?"

The girl's face was cool and emotionless, "I don't date playboys or have any kind of relationships with them."

Shinichi laughed giddily, "Sorry but it's your loss Hakuba! You heard the lady, take a hike Mr. Playboy."

Saguru shot a dirty look to his enemy, "But you're the notorious player of Teitan High. Miyano-san has no business going out with someone as infamous as you. So Kudo, why don't you take your trash," he pointed at the appalled Izanami, "and scram out of here."

Something sparkled in Shinichi's eyes, "I was the notorious player. Kudo Shinichi, the biggest player, is no more! I want a steady girlfriend, a real relationship," he smiled warmly at the girl in his arms, "with you, Miyano Shiho," he said gently.

Izanami glared at the pair, fury pulsated through her and stormed off somewhere to blow off some steam.

Saguru was in bewilderment, _'Kudo must be joking! There is no way that he would lose the bet because he never fell in love a day of his life.'_ For the first time in the years he knew Shinichi, Saguru slowly realized that the ex-player is dead serious. _'I can't believe it.'_ Speechless, he left without uttering another word, still dazed from the shocking news.

"Way to go clearing out your company and my date," Shiho said airily. "Running them off with your lies," she added.

"Oi," he groaned in disbelief, "You really didn't want to date that jerk. I was telling the truth. Believe me just this once."

Her arms folded across her chest as his arm was still around her shoulder, "I'll believe you when you dress up as a fairy," her grin was sadistic.

Shinichi muttered incoherently, "Fine I will later in life. There's still daylight to burn so let's start our fun."

And that's exactly what they did. Shinichi brought Shiho over to the cotton candy station where they created their own bag. Shinichi took a piece of his blue cottony sweet candy and fed a portion to Shiho, who shyly accepted it with a light blush over her cheeks. Then it was off to a couple of more games that was handpicked by Shinichi himself so he could get closer to Shiho which was a fifty-fifty possible chance. Occasionally she allowed him to hold her but majority of the time it was an 'I dare you' warning glare. Now as the time off 8:00 p.m. arrives, a vast amount of students began to leave.

"Do you think your sister is back?" Shinichi questioned as they walked back to Shiho's house.

A yawn answered him followed in a bored tone, "She is not interested." She rubbed her eyes sleepily and wrapped her arms around her body to stay warm in the chilly night.

"Taku, I didn't want you to be alone," he grumbled but slowed down his pace to see Shiho shivering slightly. He removed his school jacket and placed it over her shoulders, "You should've said something if you were cold," he chided, "I don't want you to get sick on me. Anyway, what did you think about tonight?"

Shiho hugged the jacket securely, "I suppose I had a great time with you," Shinichi beamed at the answer and she knew it, "Just kidding."

He frowned but noticed that she was teasing him. A couple of minutes later they were at her front door, standing face to face, both with tender smiled playing on their lips.

"I guess this a goodnight until our date tomorrow," Shinichi said as his heart leapt at her beautiful smile.

"I guess so," she replied, "Here's your jacket." She took it off when Shinichi shook his head.

"Keep it. You can bring with you to school."

Shiho placed it back on her shoulders, "Okay, well goodnight Kudo-kun." Her hand turned the doorknob and the boy interrupted her actions.

"Call me Shinichi," she nodded at his request and almost went inside when he caught her hand.

"What is it Kud-…Shinichi?" Shiho said as he gulped and a blush crept on his face.

"Er…I…," he stammered then sighed as the words he wanted to say died in his mouth. His face softened as he gazed into her unique eyes. He leaned forward. Shiho felt the same flops her stomach does when Shinichi was around. Her body acted on its own. She was in a trance, something she couldn't control. His hands wound itself around her waist as her arms locked around his neck, eyes slowly closed, and lips were inching closer and closer.

"Shiho-chan, you're back!"

The two teens split apart quickly with tomato red faces as they turned to the source.

It was Shiho's sister, Miyano Akemi. Akemi froze at the scene she intervened with a blush. "Oooops."

**Chapter 5 done and with a better update timing! Well, it seems Akemi ruined the moment between our favorite couple. Next chapter will be their date along with the appearance of Kaito and Heiji!**

**I thank all who reviewed this chapter: Enji86, 3aboOorah, Tonitantei-san, Miyoshi Murasaki, Balforbes, areen, CutiePieSakura123, Andreya Halms, and Anonim.**

**You guys are the best and hope you continue this fic. Remember REVIEW!**

**P.S. For those who read my other fic, 'One More Chance', there will be an upcoming sequel coming soon titled, 'Game Play'. So stay tuned for that!**


	7. Reasons Why

**It's been a while since the last update huh? Everyday becomes busier and busier but I always try to find time. Anyway here's Chapter 6 but it's not the date yet and I'm in the process of making another fic called 'Self-Control' but I don't know whether to make it Teen rated of M-rated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

**Chapter Six: Reasons Why**

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Akemi gasped at the two separated and blushing teens. She glanced over to her sister, "I didn't know that you were on a date, Shiho-chan." Her eyes glimmered with happiness. "You haven't been on a date since you'd dated Jonathan Evans!"

Shiho glared at her sister as Shinichi was surprised by this new information. _'Shiho had a boyfriend?'_ His thoughts processed while his mouth said, "For how long?"

"It's nothing to worry about Kudo-kun," Shiho whispered bitterly, "Goodnight." She turned and entered the house.

"But…but Shiho," Shinichi spoke but Akemi shook her head with a bitter smile. "I don't think she'll be coming back out. I'm sorry about that Kudo-san, if that's correct?"

The boy nodded, "I understand," his voice full of disappointment and regret, "Is it okay if I could walk her to school tomorrow?"

"I think that'll be a great idea. It'll get my sister's mind off of things. It was nice to meet you," she smiled, "and you look like a perfect match for Shiho-chan, don't rush it, okay?"

Shinichi blushed but managed to smile in return, "No problem, Miyano-san, and goodnight," he began to walk away as Akemi waved at him before going inside the house.

Shinichi only walked a block when an idea came into his mind. A smirk slowly spread across his lips and he sprinted back to the Miyano household. He ran in long strides, passing the familiar objects he'd seen moments ago and saw the yard up close. He reached the house and luckily saw a ladder underneath Shiho's window. Stealthily, Shinichi moved up the ladder and made his way up towards the dark window. After successfully not falling, he peered inside the window and saw Shiho with an unemotional yet troubled facial expression. Minutes passed by as he debated to knock or leave but finally he lightly tapped on the glass. She didn't budge. He tapped with a little more force. Shiho snapped out of her concentration when she heard a noise outside to see Shinichi waving at her.

'_Why is he still here?'_ She approached him and lifted the window sill, "Are you trying to spy on me again pervert?"

Shinichi released an awkward laugh, "Nope not this time," he teased until Shiho fingers began to play with the ladder with small pushes, "I'm kidding!" She withdrew, "Actually I came back to see what was wrong. You seemed troubled when your sister mentioned your boyfriend. What happened?"

"Haven't your mother taught you to respect a person's privacy1" She snapped with unknown fury.

Shinichi jumped a little in shock, "Shiho," he said softly, "I want to help."

"Help what? I don't need or want your help Kudo." Her turquoise eyes were filled with tears and right then and there, Shinichi felt his heart break in two at the sight.

He wanted to reach and embrace her as he whispered caring words. And that's what he decided to do. As soon as Shiho backed away from the window, Shinichi carefully slipped inside and closed it back without any difficulty.

"You deserve better Shiho. That guy isn't worth your tears," he said as he came closer to the silent girl. "Hey, it's okay to let out your anger and pain. He lucked out by breaking up with you." Shinichi embraced her tightly as she buried her face in his chest.

"Break up? That bastard didn't break up with me. He cheated on me with one of my classmates and tried to take advantage of me after," Shiho hissed then sighed. "Why am I telling you this? I bet you already done this to hundreds of girls anyway."

The boy remained quiet while he registered what she said, _'No wonder she freaked out when I kissed her. Shiho, I promise you that I'll never hurt you. You became so much more than I wanted in a girl over the time we've spent together.'_ He lifted her chin with his thumb and wiped the still unshed tears from her eyes. "I don't want to see you like this anymore."

Shocked yet touched by his words, Shiho smiled tenderly, "Thank you Kudo-kun." Then she brought her face closer to his where she pressed her lips on his cheek.

A fiery red blush appeared on his face as she pulled back, "No-no problem," Shinichi stuttered with a genuine grin.

"So this is the real Kudo Shinichi behind that perverted playboy persona." Shiho smirked, "Personally, I like you like this, cute and innocent."

His blush grew darker. She pressed her hands against his lean chest and looked into his enticing blue eyes. "It makes me wonder what made you became a player."

"It's a long story," he chuckled, "I'm willing to tell you if you tell me about your past relationship," he pried with a pleading look.

"I guess your past is going to stay a mystery for me then," Shiho moved away from him, "Let's change the subject."

Shinichi groaned in irritation, "Why do you insist on being so difficult?" He rubbed his temples and sighed again, "What do you want to talk about?"

Shiho sat down on her bed with a familiar expression on her face, "I want you out of my house."

Obviously Shinichi became highly confused, "Huh? Did I hear you right? You want me to leave?" He gaped at her for a while as she remained calm. Taking a step back towards the window, Shinichi didn't bother to say a word and took one last look at her. However she wasn't calm except this time she was giggling.

"I was kidding you know?"

Shinichi deadpanned, "Is that so?" He walked back over and sat next to her on the bed "You know what? In my freshman year in high school, I was a huge nerd. I read a lot, did extra school-work, was captain of the debate team and still straight 'A' honor roll. But that changed last year. There was this girl who I had a crush on; unfortunately I was too nervous to ask her out. Eventually Hattori and Kuroba gave me a pep talk and I wanted to ask her out." A solemn grin-like smirk was visible. "I asked her on a date and she immediately rejected me in front of her friends and humiliated me. Since that day, I changed my ways by quitting debate, changed my appearance from wearing my clothes neat and tucked to well like any normal teen, and I started not to care for feelings. When girls noticed me I dated them and over a couple of days I broke it off, therefore my nickname was the 'Heartbreaker'. To make it short, the girl I was crushing on gave me another chance because of the newfound popularity I gained and we dated for at least a week. I exacted my revenge and dumped her in front of the whole student body after my soccer game. That's when everybody called me a notorious playboy."

He turned his head towards Shiho, who had an '_I'm not interested in your past affairs'_ look on her. "I guess I wasted my time revealing that to you huh?"

"I'd say it's quite interesting," she replied, "to know how a school geek became a playboy over one girl. A shame isn't it?" Shiho said with a bit of sarcasm.

But Shinichi was offended, "Oi, oi! You say it like its bad thing."

Her legs crossed and she leaned back on her bed with her arms supporting her. "I would say that it is, Kudo Shinichi. Men or women shouldn't let anyone or their spouse change the way they are. You're basically degrading and downgrading yourself for others."

Shinichi grunted softly, "I assume my actions were useless then?" He looked over her rested form, "Shiho, may I ask you something?"

The girl gave him a spare glance, "What's bothering you this time Kudo? Exactly how many problems that you need to get out your chest?"

Shinichi merely smirked at the question, "Only one…you, Miyano Shiho."

Shiho gracefully sat upright, "I beg your pardon? Blaming me are you?"

He shook his head, "That's a definite no but my problem with you is that you're not mine. I really want to be your boyfriend and you as my girlfriend."

"Did you tell all the other girls you'd dated that same line?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as he didn't respond immediately. "I'll take that as a 'yes' since you're silent."

"That's not it," Shinichi spoke heavily; "I'm dead serious." Then slowly his voice began to rise, "Why can't you believe me damn it? Every time I say something to you, why does it always come to the conclusion that I'm lying or said that to other girls? I know that I WAS, yes I said WAS, a playboy because of YOU! Because of YOU, I changed my ways and stopped dating different girls. I don't care if it only took a couple of weeks or moths for you to affect me like that. Look at me when I say this," he gently cupped her cheek, forcing her to stare into his eyes, which ere a darker blue than normal, "I would go to Hell and back for you. It doesn't matter if you refuse to go out with me. I will come back again and again. I am yours."

As his words processed inside her mind, her barrier evaporated, "Then prove it yourself. If I'm going to be your girlfriend, then what's in it for me?"

Shinichi grinned toothily at her question, "All of the love, respect, and care I can give you," his thumb slid across her cheek to her lips, "I won't cheat, I won't lie."

A smirk formed, "Sounds more like a marriage proposal but I suppose a guy like you isn't ready for that step yet." Shiho brought her hand to stroke his tanned cheek. "However, how would I know that what you speak is the truth and not one of your jokes?"

The room was silent for a moment. Blue eyes clashed with turquoise. Shinichi wound his arm around her waist and drew closer. Shiho stood still and closed her eyes to prepare what was coming next until Shinichi whispered, "I love you, more than you ever know."

A gasp escaped from her to be only covered by his lips. A warm sensation enveloped their bodies as their lips melded together into the sweet and passionate kiss. Shiho twisted her torso to wrap her arms around his neck and released a soft sigh of content. Shinichi cautiously leaned back into the bed with his first love in his arms as he pulled away from the gentle kiss. A smile crept on them and Shiho rested her head against Shinichi's chest.

"Will you ever leave me?" She asked while listening to his rhythmic heartbeat.

Shinichi splayed his hand across her back and stroked it, "Never," he whispered into the night.

**Oh my gosh, Shinichi finally revealed what he felt for Shiho! But what will happen afterward? What will happen when they return to school? I sense something bad coming up for the two or it might be good. On that note, guys you know what to do, REVIEW! Please do it, it will make me so happy. And thanks to all my reviewers who reviewed the last chapter. More to come!**


	8. Bitter Happiness Part 1

**Returned yet again from a long hiatus *sighs* school kills even if I'm out for the summer. Anyway on towards with the seventh chapter! Thanks to all who'd reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

**Chapter Seven: Bitter Happiness Part 1**

_One week later…_

The cafeteria was alive. Teens were chatting away as they ate their lunch. Shinichi was pummeled with questions by his two womanizing friends…well one. They constantly asked what happened between him and Miyano.

'How was the date? Who made the first move? Did she open up to you? Did she kiss you? Did she admit her love for you? I heard'- Soon enough Shinichi gritted his teeth and rubbed his temple. "It's none of your damn business you guys! It's between me and her."

Kaito snickered and patted his buddy's back, "She must've put it on ya huh?" He winked suggestively with a sly smirk, "I knew you had it in you, my man!"

Heiji nodded in approval with a chuckle, "Took you a while but you managed, therefore I bow down to your greatness."

Shinichi murmured something, a sentence they couldn't understand. His eyes focused on the food in front of him, in a trance. He couldn't believe it himself! He was in love! He was in love and he confessed it to her, Shiho Miyano! The fluttering sensation in his belly grew stronger as he recalled their first willing kiss. The other times didn't count since he initiated it and was unwanted by her. The feel of her soft lips pressed upon his was so…indescribable! He was just lucky to escape her room by using the window before Akemi could catch him. But one thing confused him, _'Does she love me?'_ The unanswered question stayed on his mind ever since he parted from her house. He proclaimed his love for her but Shiho never responded. He was worried; worried that she was playing him, playing with his emotions, playing with his heart. Nah, Shiho wouldn't do that. The poor girl had just come out of a relationship because of her cheating ex-boyfriend. But there was a nagging feeling gnawing at the back of his head. Suddenly a hand whipped across his face.

"Huh? What-Who?" Shinichi looked around frantically from the quick movement. Right in front of him was the person that was on his mind and took notice that Kaito and Heiji weren't at the table anymore. It was just him and Shiho.

"Glad to see you come back down to Earth," Shiho teased him with a half-smile then immediately reverted back to her unemotional mask.

Shinichi absentmindedly rubbed his abused cheek, "Shiho…" he whispered gently and slowly held her hand into his own, "Do-."

Shiho motioned him to cease what was coming from his mouth. Her eyes darted toward the exit sign that led to the outdoors and mouthed, "Follow me."

She stood up and so did Shinichi. Both walked outside with two people secretly following them. They stopped in front of a cherry-blossom tree as the petals swirled around in the direction of the wind.

Shinichi blinked a few times with a questioning look, "So…uh…what's up with us meeting up here?"

Shiho scanned the area then sighed, "I don't like to be surrounded by a lot of people. Plus it's nice and cool out here, don't you think?"

He couldn't help but smile and nodded as he intertwined their fingers, "It's perfect. Can I ask you something?"

"Does this have to do what you wanted to ask me back inside?" She rested her head against his chest, released her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his torso.

There's no since of denying it now.

"Yes, Shiho, do you love me?" The tone of his voice was serious with a hint of doubt and with that said he pulled back a bit with his arms resting on her hips, "I love you, Shiho, with all my heart. Do you love me the same way I do for you?"

She knew that this would be bothering him. She meant to tell him her feelings but he left her room fearing to be caught. The dense idiot had the nerve to doubt and ask her whether her feelings were mutual. An idea to mess with his mind or let him have a break entered her thoughts. Her face hardened, restricting the emotions she held inside. "I don't love you, Kudo," she murmured. "I don't love you at all."

As soon as those words left her mouth his world crashed. It can't be. This is unreal. There must be a way that she's lying!

"Y-You do-don't love me?" A choking sound escaped Shinichi's throat. He desperately searched her eyes to detect if it was true or not.

Unfortunately, it seemed that she was telling the truth.

"Why," he croaked, "Shi-…"

"Oh hush Casanova," Shiho interrupted and brought his face down to her level. "I love you, baka-ne," she whispered and kissed his unexpected lips. A few seconds later she drew away from him, "Better now?"

Shinichi glared at his girlfriend, "It was a joke?" Then a haunting smile appeared, "That wasn't funny. I think I deserve something better."

"And what would that be?" Shiho narrowed her eyes with a questioning stare. Shinichi stood in silence. "Come on out with it!" She yelled impatiently.

A full-fledged grin was on his face now, "Kiss me. Kiss me again."

"You're hopeless," she sighed before lips met again in a loving embrace as a pair of small hands gripped the blue cotton material of a jacket and a pair of large hands enclosed themselves around a petite waist.

The two figures that were hidden behind a building gaped in astonishment.

"Why must you torment me like that?" Shinichi spoke softly while pressing small kisses along her neck, "you're such a damn tease.'"

A scoff was heard, "Why would you question if I loved you?" Shiho rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You're denser than any other boy I've met."

A low growl rumbled in his chest, "Love can make you do crazy things," he kissed her cheek, "Besides I was expecting for you to say it back. Isn't that how it goes?"

"My, my, my, you've suddenly made yourself a man. Months ago you were a promiscuous, perverted, wild, rude, disrespectful jerk, a pompous one in fact, two-faced pig," Shiho punctuated in a matter-of-fact-tone.

The boy flinched inwardly at the accusations. "Ouch, harsh are we? At least majority of those descriptions don't exist within me anymore," Shinichi replied smugly.

"Majority? What descriptions you still have, rude, pompous, or disrespectful?" Shiho smirked as her boyfriend dead panned.

However her smirk changed into a scowl as she felt his hands squeeze her butt. A loud smack rang throughout the courtyard. Shinichi once more held his now bright red cheek that had Shiho's hand imprinted on it.

"Hey! That hurts you know," he hissed when the mark stung under his touch.

Shiho instantly shoved him away from her, "Don't make me break up with you already you perverted ass!"

"C'mon what you thought I wasn't going to be a pervert?" He cringed when her fists tightened and her bangs covered the top portion of her face. "Shiho? Shiho answer me…please."

The girl snapped her head towards him, "You surely do know to piss off a girl, huh, Shinichi?"

A sickening chill went down Shinichi's spine as Shiho's voice turned into venom. Her usual turquoise eyes became a gray hue and her face became pale. He gulped in fear. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to mess with her. Luckily the lunch bell rang signaling the end of the lunch shift and that meant Shinichi wouldn't have to face Shiho's wrath.

The remaining school day Shiho ignored Shinichi. She didn't even bother to look in his direction. He tried writing notes, tried to get the other classmates to get her attention, but it wasn't working. In a desperate action he told Kaito and Heiji to talk to her but she sent an ice cold glare at the two boys that they left cowardly. Eventually the bell rang to release the students from school.

As everyone exited the class, Shinichi blocked Shiho's path at the doorway.

"Move out the way."

"Sorry, no can do," the teenage boy grasped her wrist, "I'll move if you'll forgive me. I don't want you to be mad at me."

Annoyance was written on her face, "What are you talking about? I'm not mad at you."

Now confusion was on his, "Huh? You mean you're not mad? Then why the hell were you ignoring me!"

Shiho shrugged, "I knew it would've driven you to insanity if I didn't speak to you and apparently it worked. It was a test and you passed congratulations. Now you can smile again but…" she trailed off and grabbed the collar of his shirt and stood on her tip toes, "I want you to…"

Shinichi's lips curled upward; "Yes…" he leaned in closer with his eyes closed.

Instead of feeling a pair of lips he was met with a huge blow to his stomach. He dropped to his knees and gasped for breath. "Shi-Shih-Shiho," he groaned, "What's the problem now?"

Shiho smoothed out her skirt and glanced at him with a menacing glare, "That's for watching me undress last week and inappropriately grabbing me!" She stepped over his body and left the class, "I'll be waiting for you outside when you recover lover boy."

After Shiho's departure, Kaito and Heiji appeared, shaking their heads at the same time.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Mr. Player is down." Kaito mocked his friend who is now struggling to get up from the floor. "Damn your girlfriend is a tough one I should say."

"Ah, shut up," Shinichi steadily straightened out his limbs, "Shiho may be tough but that's what I love about her."

Heiji was startled by this sudden information, "What? You're in LOVE with Miyano-san?"

Shinichi tapped his chin then frowned, "Yeah, so what's wrong about that?"

Kaito placed a hand on his shoulder, "My friend, my sweet dear friend, you must've forgotten about the bet," he stated calmly.

"Of course he forgot about it! The heart-breaker is in LOVE for Pete's sake!" Heiji yelled then focused his attention on his love-stricken friend, "Kudo, listen to me when I say this, Miyano said she's in love with you. The bet was that is she falls for you…"

"Then I must break up with her in front of everybody," Shinichi finished the sentence in pure horror, "I have to break up with Shiho?"

"Yes, now it's coming all to you. In order to win you have to break up with the girl! You're not in love because love doesn't exist! That's why you're a player! A player that breaks girl's hearts," Kaito explained as his voice rose in octaves.

Shinichi was dumbfounded. The bet replayed in his mind from moths ago. All those times they had spent were now going to waste or does it have to?

"You guys," Shinichi started, "I'm going to…"

_To be continued…_

**This chapter…this chapter right here…I don't know what to say about it.**

**Never going to stop writing but school is approaching again in 18 days…yeah sad. Part two will be out hopefully soon and Love between Two is currently in progress. Please review, review, and review!**


	9. Bitter Happiness Part 2

**Long time, no update for two years? Sorry for the long wait but please forgive me *pouts***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

**Chapter Eight: Bitter Happiness Part Two**

"You guys… I'm going to stay with Shiho," Shinichi said with bright eyes and a ridiculous grin.

Kaito instantly pumped his fists in the air over the announcement, "Yeah! He's breaking up… wait, what?!" He stopped his celebration and his mouth dropped in shock at his friend.

"This can't be true. It has to be a hoax! Kudo, please tell us that this is some terrible joke?!" Heiji nearly screamed.

A shook of their lovesick friend's head confirmed their fears.

"No way," they both said in a low, disbelieving whisper.

"But why?" Kaito was the first one to recover.

Shinichi cupped his chin, "Hmm… you guys, have I ever told you about how I became a playboy in the first place?"

It was Heiji's turn to speak, "One time, Kudo. Some popular girl broke your heart so you went and got your revenge on her. So what?"

"So what?" Shinichi repeated the question with a sigh, "I-… Shiho taught me something about myself. It's correct that I made this playboy persona to get my revenge and having the popularity and the girls was everything I wanted, but I guess I let it consume me."

"Your point from this gibberish that you're speaking?" Kaito had cut in sharply, "I don't get it. Like you said, you have the popularity and the girls. Now that Ice Queen Miyano came into the picture, you've became putty in her hands. What happened to you, man?"

"Kuroba is actually right for a change," Heiji agreed with his fellow buddy, "It's like she has you wrapped around her icicle finger."

"Oh shut up! What do you guys know about Shiho? Nothing! I advise you two keep your mouths shut! As for knowing what happened, I fell in love, damn it," Shinichi snarled with agitation reaching his eyes. "I don't want to be a playboy anymore. I'm done."

He excused himself in a rush, leaving the other two in bewilderment. They stood in silence in what seemed like forever before Kaito finally spoke.

"You know, Hattori, he was angrier with you, just so you know."

"Shut up, you idiot," Heiji glared at him, "I don't know but I feel like that he's not going to be in love anymore soon…"

The school day ended with Shinichi being the last student out of the building. His hands were stuffed in his pockets with his backpack slung across his body. He sighed heavily, head bowed down, obviously deep in thought about the events that happened a few hours ago. As he took a few steps down the sidewalk, someone tapped his shoulder.

"What is it?" He mumbled, his head still looking down.

"Penny for your thoughts, Casanova," a familiar sarcastic voice questioned the distracted boy.

Shinichi blinked spastically, "Shiho? Where have you been?"

"Baka ne, I told you that I was going to wait outside for you or did you forget about little ole' me," she feigned a hurtful expression then smirked, "You seem out of it today."

Shinichi merely smiled at his girlfriend and reached for her hand, "It's nothing, love, today's been stressful. Are you hungry?"

Shiho narrowed her eyes at the sudden shift of his answer, "Your day has been stressful, yet you're asking me if I'm hungry?" She decided to not acknowledge the new pet name he just used for the moment.

"Well, are you? We can stop somewhere."

"How about I cook us both something to eat at my house?"

Shinichi grinned devilishly as they began to walk, "I'm already being invited back to your house so soon?"

The girl scoffed and removed her hand from his. "Invited? Soon? Technically, your presence at my house during those other times should be considered as trespassing on private property, Shinichi," one of her hands came up to her lips to stifle a yawn.

"Oi, how is that considered trespassing when I was allowed inside," he argued while attempting to clasp his hand over hers once more.

"Using ladders or trying and miraculously entering through the back entrance doesn't necessarily grant you access into my home. Hence the big word, TRESPASSING, into the picture," she retorted smartly. "You should be lucky that none of the neighbors called the police on you."

"If you didn't want me around you could've said so," Shinichi grumbled, his feet shuffling against the pavement.

"It's not that I didn't want you around, it's just the way you appear at my house that's creepy. Kind of like a burglar."

"Again, you could have warned me or use a better choice of words. Being any type of burglar or a criminal doesn't quite fit into my personality," Shinichi deadpanned with his mouth in a tight line.

"Oh?" Shiho slightly tilted her head to the side as a glimpse of amusement flashed through her eyes, "No one labeled you as a burglar or grouped your stalker tendencies as one.

"Geez, you won't let me have a break, wouldn't you, Shiho? How far are we are from your house? I'm hungry," he whined as he rubbed his now growling stomach in circles before wincing in pain from the punch Shiho threw at him hours ago, "You didn't have to hit me that hard."

A tiny smile graced her features, "Poor you. We'll ice it down once we get there in about five minutes, you big baby."

Shinichi hummed in agreement before coming up with another suggestion, "After you ice it, can you also do something else for my bruising stomach?"

"And what would that be? After all, the ice is going to draw the swelling from it."

An all smug grin appeared on him, "I want you to kiss the pain away. Right here and of course here," the grin turned into a full-fledged toothy smile.

Shiho cut him off with a glare, "You're still a disgusting, perverted, pig," she sighed.

**Done finally! A little peace in this chapter before the drama starts back up in the next one. PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF ME REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! Also, check out and review my new stories that recently been published. They are titled, 'Thought' and 'Control'. Please and thank you!**


End file.
